¿POR QUÉ NO?
by 2307-Rachel
Summary: Solo una aventura de una noche. No se volverán a ver nunca así que ¿Por qué no? OS Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad.


**Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y sinceramente no sé de donde salio pero lo quería compartir.**

* * *

No tenía idea de en qué estaba pensando al aceptar la invitación de su amiga a aquel lugar.

Se estaba cansando un poco de eso, había gente sudorosa y ebria hacia donde quiera que vieras.

Nunca le habían gustado mucho los lugares como aquel, donde la mayoría de los hombres parecían drogados y las mujeres vestían como putas. Deseaba con toda su alma que su amiga apareciera y le dijera que se quería ir, pero por más que quisiera, sabía que aquello no iba a pasar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse a esperar que fuera bien entrada la madrugada para que su amiga decidiera que había sido suficiente sexo y alcohol por esa noche.

Después de pensarlo por unos pocos minutos, decidió que se emborracharía, nunca lo hacía, ¿Qué tenía de malo que lo hiciera por una vez en la vida?

Llamó al barman y pidió su primer trago. Después de unos cuantos más, se sentía con el suficiente valor para levantarse de la barra e ir hasta la pista donde todos bailaban.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, importándole poco que era un asco bailando eso. Después de estar bailando por un rato, sintió un par de manos fuertes apoyándose en sus caderas. No le importó mucho y siguió bailando contra aquel desconocido.

Siguieron bailando juntos por un rato hasta que su _compañero de baile_ le habló al oído.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a un trago?- Por todos los Santos del mundo, aquella voz no podía pertenecer a ningún mortal. No pudiendo decirle ni negando nada a aquel hombre, asintió con la cabeza.

Él le sonrió, y vaya sonrisa, y le tomó la mano para dirigirla hacia la barra. Saludó al barman y le pidió los tragos. Ella no pudo escuchar que fue lo que pidió, pero poco le importaba. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente intoxicada como para tomas lo que sea que le dieran. Cuando el barman puso los tragos en frente de ellos, los tomaron sin prisa alguna.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a arriba? Me está molestando un poco el ruido- le dijo él gritando para que le escuchara por encima de la música.

El bar donde se encontraban tenía una segunda planta donde había algunas habitaciones que usualmente la gente alquilaba para pasar un rato a solas. Bueno no tan a solas. También había algunas que ya tenían dueños, generalmente de gente que visitaba mucho aquel lugar y prefería pasar la noche ahí en vez de conducir a sus casas ebrios.

Ella supuso que el segundo caso era el del desconocido, ya que cuando acepto ir con él no tuvo que pedir ninguna llave al encargado ni pagar nada.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron en la habitación del desconocido, él fue quien habló primero, nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Alice- le contestó ella, ahora un con poco más de timidez que antes.

-Lindo nombre. Alice ¿nunca te dijeron que no deberías aceptar subir a la habitación de un desconocido a la primera? Podría ser un violador o algo- le dijo él mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

Alice alzó ambas cejas en su dirección. En primer lugar, el no parecía para nada un violador. En segundo lugar ¿se estaba quejando porque había aceptado ir ahí con él? Y en tercer lugar ¿Por qué simplemente no la desvestía y la follaba para así terminar con esto?

-Puedo irme si quieres ¿sabes?- le dijo ella señalando la puerta.

-Yo nunca dije eso, solo que me sorprende que hayas aceptado subir a la primera. No pareces esa clase de mujer.

Y no lo era. Alice había crecido sabiendo que no debía quedarse a solas con un extraño en ningún lugar, y menos aceptar ir con él a una habitación en el segundo piso de un bar. Pero estaba ebria, y el hombre que tenía fumando al frente era _realmente_ apuesto, no se imaginaba a ella misma diciéndole que no a este hombre.

-¿Por qué simplemente no terminamos con esto para que me pueda ir?- le preguntó Alice desesperada por ver a ese hombre desnudo y dispuesto a hacerle cualquier cosa a ella.

-¿Terminar con qué?- preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido.

-Oh por favor, no vengas ahora con eso- le dijo, comenzando a enfadarse, en serio quería a aquel hombre dentro suyo.

Él apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se acercó a ella con paso lento. Al parecer a él no le precisaba tanto como a ella.

Cuando por fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca, solamente se quedó ahí, de pie sin hacer nada. Alice estaba empezando a molestarse realmente. Quería folla con ese apuesto hombre de mil maneras diferente, y a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Sí estás tan desesperada, tendrás que tomar la iniciativa, cariño- le dijo él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que un susurro fuera suficiente para que lo escuchara.

Alice no perdió mucho tiempo y se deshizo del poco espacio que los separaba, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo atrajo hacia si para poder juntar sus labios, él desconocido chupó levente el labio inferior de Alice, lo que provoco que esta abriera la boca, desenando sentir la lengua de su acompañante dentro de su boca.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él comenzara a subir la blusa de Alice, quien comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él.

Alice jamás pensó que se podría deshacer de la camisa de alguien tan rápido, pero lo hizo. Él no se quedó atrás, tiró de la blusa de Alice hacia arriba, separando sus labios solo lo suficiente para poder sacársela por la cabeza.

A la blusa de Alice le siguió su sujetador, él se entretuvo con sus pechos, masajeándolos de una manera que a ella le pareció exquisita, Alice había estado con otros hombres, pero jamás con uno que la hiciera sentir así. ¡Y aún estaba vestida de la cintura para abajo!

Él separó sus labios y llevo su boca a uno de sus pechos, comenzó a chupar y mordisquearlo mientras jugaba con el pezón de su otro pecho con su mano.

Alice no pudo evitar gemir al sentir las maravillas que él hacia tanto como con su boca, como con su mano. Después de un rato de juagar con sus pechos, volvió a subir su boca a la de ella, la beso con la misma intensidad de antes y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, Alice bajó sus manos hasta su entrepierna y lo tocó por encima de la gruesa tela de sus jeans, logrando que el gimiera con sus labios aún en los de ella.

Él le bajó los pantalones junto con sus bragas y comenzó a acariciarla. Alice sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, no podría soportar mucho tiempo más y _necesitaba_ sentirlo dentro de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera y rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus bóxeres, comenzó a tocar su miembro, logrando que él soltara leves gemidos, después de un rato de ambos acariciándose él la levanto y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, él comenzó a caminar hacia la cama donde acostó a Alice, bajó sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a torturar sus pechos con sus manos otra vez, Alice no podía dejar de gemir y soltar leves suspiros. Definitivamente el hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Soltó uno de sus pechos y llevó esa mano hasta su sexo. Comenzó a jugar con su sexo para después introducir un dedo dentro de ella. Alice soltó un gemido que logró poner aún más duro al desconocido.

Él levantó la cabeza de su cuello y estiro una de sus manos hasta la pequeña mesa que había al lado de la cama. Más rápido de lo que Alice creyera posible saco un preservativo y se lo colocó. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Alice y se introdujo en ella, a la vez que soltaba un leve gruñido. Aquello era mejor que cualquier cosa que él hubiera hecho antes con nadie. Jamás había estado tan duro en su vida y jamás se había sentido tan bien al follar a alguna mujer.

Se movió dentro de ella, cada vez aumentando más su ritmo. Alice comenzó a sentir como estaba a punto de liberarse, comenzaron los espasmos hasta que llegó. Ese había sido, sin duda alguna, el orgasmo más intenso que hubiera tenido. Él gruñó y la penetro un par de veces más hasta que también se vino.

Ambos podían decir sin ningún esfuerzo que jamás habían sentido algo como eso.

Él salió de dentro de ella y se acostó a su lado, ambos con la respiración agitada y llenos de sudor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración

-Jasper- le contestó él.

En cuanto logró calmar su reparación y su pulso, Alice se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando hubo terminado, se volvió hacia la cama.

-Bien, eso fue… Jamás me había sentido así mientras follaba, así que… hum Gracias.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que él le llamara.

-Hey, espera.- Ella volteo a mirarlo- ¿Crees que podríamos volver a vernos?- preguntó, el realmente parecía esperanzado.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombro- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Todo depende de lo que nos depare el destino.

Diciendo esto último terminó su camino hacia la puerta y salió de aquel lugar, deseando que el destino quisiera que se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
